When the World Ended
by VygElemental
Summary: (Dystopia AU) When Irene finds a bracelet lying in the ruined streets of a town, she keeps it as a way to look back on the Earth. What she didn't know, was that the very bracelet she picked up allowed her to see people, spirits to be precise, spirits of country personifications to be even more precise. Rated T for coarse language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 **AN: Let me clear things up before we get into this. This is in an dystopian au where the Earth is no longer livable and humans go into space (yes, I know it is clique). Centuries later they send people down there is collect remnants of human culture. Archaeologists from space, technically. Okay, you have some backstory, onto the actual story~!**

* * *

 _\- Irene POV -_

"Okay team, we've done this about a hundred times now. Smith and Scerri, you two take the east of the city. Jones and Watney, you go to the west. Ivers and Dalton go south. Kirkland and I will stay around here so I can show her the ropes. Meet back here in three hours." The Commander called to the other members of the squad.

I was excited, since it was my first mission to the Surface, as we back at Base called it. I adjusted my oxygen mask before heading out into the open air of the city. I looked around the ruined buildings and dried plant life, they told us back at Base they were going to a city called 'Paris' and it was the capital of a country that was once known as 'France'.

"Oi, Kirkland! We aren't here to sight see!" The Commander shouted, snapping me out of my dazed state "We are here to collect the last of Human Culture here on the Surface. Let's start with that fancy looking building and see what we can salvage." Her tone quickly turned from harsh to kind, something got used to quickly as it was in her nature.

As we walked to the building, I noticed that despite its ruined nature, it must have been quite a beautiful piece of architecture back before the Fallout happened. I heard the Commander stop and looked to see her scanning the building. I hadn't been issued my own scanner yet, but I knew that members of the team used them to identify buildings and items they found. Soon, I heard a small beep and a synthetic female voice started speaking from the device.

 _The Louvre Palace, a former royal palace, the Louvre is a famous art museum. Its origins date back to the medieval period, and its present structure has evolved in stages since the 16th century. It was the actual seat of power in France until Louis XIV moved to Versailles in 1682, bringing the government with him. It was mostly known for holding famous art pieces such as the Mona Lisa._

The Commander noticed me listening in on the information, looking up and giving me a cheeky grin before closing the device. "Bit of history for you there, Kirkland." She looked over at the building in awe "So this is the Louvre Palace. I've heard stories about it that had been passed down in my family but I never knew I would get to see it." I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face, which made her laugh

"I'm not that uptight, Kirkland. Down here on Earth we find that we can do whatever we want, as long as we bring enough stuff back. So call me Bianca while we are down here, okay? And also, this is just on the Surface, once we get back on our ship back home you address me as Commander, got it." I nodded and followed her into the Palace.

Despite its ruined state, it was quite beautiful inside the building, though I still had to watch my step for rocks and rubble. I looked at Bianca for further instructions since well, I didn't know where to go. My expression of confusion caused Bianca to laugh again.

"Okay Irene, you take that side of the building" She pointed towards our left, then pointed to the right "and I will go that way. Just shout if you find anything or are in danger. Meet back here in an hour." I nodded and went in that direction.

 _\- Time Skip; 15 minutes -_

I kept walking along the halls, using my flashlight to make out things I couldn't see properly. The were beautiful painting around, some on the ground and others still somehow in tact on the walls. I saw a few that were broken in half and others were in scattered pieces around the floor. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up tripping over a small rock that was in my way.

"Shit" was the only word I said as I lay on the ground with my face in the dirt. I eventually lifted my face up and looked up to see a small bracelet sitting not to far from where I was. I hoisted myself up and bent down to pick up the piece of jewelry. Examining it closer, I noticed small engravings spelling out words, it was a phrase in a language I had never seen before.

 _Spiritum videre oculis nationum_ (Forgive me if this is incorrect, I used Google Translate)

"Huh, weird." Looking at it closer, I saw twelve gemstones. I recognized them from my general knowledge class. In order, there was Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz and Turquoise. Somehow, they were still shining as if the Fallout and all those centuries of neglect never happened, which when I though about it, shouldn't be possible.

I slipped on the bracelet under my suit, deciding I would keep it as a reminder of my first mission down to the Surface. The only odd thing that happened, was after I put on the bracelet. I started hearing voices, voices I shouldn't be hearing since there were no more people on the Earth. I stayed quiet as I listened in on the conversation.

"Damn, the last person I ever wanted to be paired with is you."

"Eh? Stop stealing my lines stupid Brit."

"Aiyaa, shut up, I'm here too you know-aru."

"Oh right, sorry China. Now where did I drop it?"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't drop it in the first place!"

"Are you trying to imply something, frog?"

"I don't know, maybe it depends if you think that way."

"Why you-!"

"I'm going to continue looking if you two don't mind-aru."

That was the point I kept walking, I didn't want the people I heard to think I was listening in. Heck, I'm not sure if they even knew I was there. As I was walking, I kept thinking over an over why I could suddenly hear those voices, I could still hear them as two of them kept shouting at each other in the distance. Over time I found myself at the end of the hall, where there was nothing but a blank space and a plaque underneath reading 'The Mona Lisa'

I sighed and went back around, I hadn't found anything interesting enough to bring back nor that I could carry. I eventually found Bianca as she dragged a few paintings over to the door.

"Didn't you find anything?" I shook my head, and she softly smiled at me "It's okay, people don't usually find much on their first mission, since you aren't used to looking for stuff yet."

She looked out the door and saw a few of the team members assembled at the ship "Perhaps we should head back home now. C'mon Irene, it's not like you're never going to see this place again."

I nodded and followed her out the door and back into the ship, pushing the thought of those voices into the back of my mind.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 1 done! Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter! Also, if you like it, why not favourite this and add it to your library? And this story is also going to go up on Wattpad, if you wanna read it there! Imma stop talking now, bai O w O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 2 everyone! *something explodes in the distance* Okay, I swear that wasn't me. Couple of things I wanna clear something up before this chapter begins. Humanity is actually on a flying vessel that is orbiting the planet (They run on solar power), kinda like in Wall. E except no one is fat and needs a scooter to move around. Okay, onward to the chapter!**

* * *

\- Irene POV -

It has been about a month since our mission to Paris, and I've somehow managed to keep all knowledge of my bracelet a secret. Strange thing is, ever since the team left the city, I haven't heard any voices. Okay, I have heard something, but it only sounds like the 'f-word' over and over again and it coming from a very tightly locked room, not to mention that I can hear it without the bracelet on. Anyway, today after training was a scheduled meeting, where the General is going to reveal the content of our next mission to us, only Bianca knows and she doesn't tell anyone anything without permission. Oh, did I also mention that today I will finally get my Scanner?

Everyone in our district was to report to the meeting hall where this month's information will be handed out and looked over. Wait, did I explain the Districts? Okay, there are Seven Districts on Base, Europe, Asia, Oceania, North, South and Africa, named after the seven continents back on Earth where people live. There is also a Eighth District called Antarctica, but that is for the privileged only, like Military Officials, Scientists and Nobles. My family and the rest of the team, among other people, live in the Europe District.

Anyway, everyone in the Europe District had to assemble to the Meeting Hall, which is in the center, and sit in your groups. So unless your whole family is in the same group, you can't sit together. I am one of the Explorers so I sit with the rest of my team near the front. My parents are both Merchants and my little brother is a Student. Anyway, when we arrived at the Hall and everyone had seated, the General walked up to the podium. As he walked, everyone in the Military, including us Explorers, stood up and saluted his arrival. Once he gave us the all clear to be seated, he began his speech.

"Dearest people of the Europe District, may everyone stand to give out the Vow." Rustling was heard as everyone in the room stood up and proclaimed

 _We above the ruined Planet_

 _Swear to protect and serve the Vessel_

 _And in any way, shape or form_

 _Do no harm to the system or its people_

 _Or else Humanity will once again_

 _Fall into ruin as it did before_

Once everyone had spoken the Vow, we all silently seated themselves and gave their attention to the General.

"Thank you. Let's begin with this month's projects. For starters, myself and the other Nobles of this District have chosen one team of Explorers from this District to go down to the surface and collect samples of the environment for scientific research in Antarctica. This team, along with chosen teams from the other six Districts, will be sent to seven separate continents, Europe's Team heading to the continent of Europe, of which this District was named. These teams will be staying between one and two months-"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the Hall, no one had ever stayed down on the Surface for any more than three hours, sixth at the absolute most, but to think that seven teams of six people would be staying down there for two months was just unthinkable

"-in order to have an accurate amount of samples as well as see what living conditions would be like there. The team from Europe that will be heading down will be-" He took a quick look at his notes, making a confused expression. This is why I like our General, he always adds a bit of comedy to his speeches "The team from Europe that will be heading down will be Team-Bianca!"

Next thing I knew I was being hoisted into the air by many of the people in the District, but we were quickly placed back into our seats because the General simply waved his hand. He shuffled his notes and continued

"Yes, congratulations Team-Bianca! You leave in about two weeks time. Now, the next thing is, oh, we need a bit more celebration. Ahem, may Miss Irene Kirkland please report to the stage please."

I felt all eyes on me as I walked up the stairs towards the podium, my parents were among the most silent of people in the crowd. After a while, I finally made it to the podium, where the General turned to face me, his tall figure a definite difference to my short one.

"Irene Kirkland, you have shown great bravery as an Explorer, as well as being our shortest. As to make it official, I would like to present you-" He reached over to where another official was holding a small box "-with your Scanner" He handed me the box and shook my hand, which I gladly accepted, a huge smile on my face, I looked over to the crowd and saw the crowd cheering, as well as a few people (ahem, Team-Bianca) wolf-whistling, which caused me the blush in embarrassment.

I walked back to my seat, only to be greeted by congratulations, slaps on the back and hugs. Only after about two minutes was I actually able to sit down and pay attention to the rest of the speech. The rest was quite simple, reminders about laws, schooling and that other crap that I don't really want to talk about so there, that was my day.

It was only after I got into my bed at at home that I remembered that I was going to the Surface for two months is two weeks time. And I also wondered if I would hear those voices again.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 2 done! Let me know what you guys think of it and also check it out on Wattpad if you have the time. If you do want to check it out there, here is the link: myworks/66374387-when-the-world-ended-spirithetalia or under the username VygYvette**

 **Anyway, I hope you folks have a good day and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, I have returned from the dead. I'm glad to see people enjoying this story (although most of it is on ) so I hope to see more! I'm also contemplating whether or not to continue in first person since I am not very skilled in that writing style. Anyway, onward to the chapter~!**

* * *

 _\- Irene POV -_

I looked at the docks through the window, watching workers put supplies onto the ship, before turning to look at the team as they were getting ready for the mission. I tied my blonde hair behind my head and got to making sure I had everything before we left. We would also be meeting with the other teams before departure to our respective locations.

"Okay team, you ready for this?" Commander Bianca began "This is probably our last time seeing our home and families, if all goes to hell that is. But hopefully it won't! We will be in Europe where most of us-" She stole a glance at Irene "-have been multiple times, so we will know most of the layout of it. We are also getting a bigger ship since we will have more stuff to set up like the Hab and vehicle fueling/charging stations. Yes, we will get to use those big, fancy four-wheel-drive rovers that have been in development for the past six months."

The brunette paused for a moment to catch her breath "We are also getting new uniforms for the trip. The development team decided to base them off outfits people called 'pirates' might have worn, with knowledge thanks to our research of course." She held up a black coat with gold fastenings "This is what it looks like, looks pretty neat, eh?" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the group "Anyway, everyone gets their own coat, bandanna, shirt, pants and boots, each bandanna is a different colour for each person."

She picked up the bundle of clothes and threw them at the rest of the team members "Black for Jones, green for Watney, blue for Scerri, yellow for Smith, purple for Ivers, orange for Dalton and red for Kirkland. Oh, and I get white!" Bianca started to get out of her character as a serious commander before quickly realising her mistakes, regaining her composure "You will also get to choose one accessory to take with you, your families will be coming to say good bye so that is where you will get said accessory."

Not a moment later, we all heard small buzz in the room, signalling an announcement. "Could Team's Europe, Oceania, Asia, Africa, North and South please report to the Lounge. Do not worry about your belongings, they will be transported to the ships separately, thank you." The monotone, female voice spoke over the intercom and I felt my stomach tighten and my heart start to pick up its pace in my nervousness.

We quickly exited the room and made our way down the corridors (which were a nice, bright white) to the Lounge, where the colour of the furniture was a great contrast to the surrounding white walls. I saw my parents and my brother along with the rest of the families of my Team-mates . I restrained myself from running over towards them and managed to keep up my poised, professional look. Looking around through the corners of my eye, I could see the teams from the other districts come into the Lounge and meet up with their families.

I didn't notice we had stopped walking until I almost ran into my fellow crewman, Jordan Scerri, animal enthusiast and works at the zoo when she isn't on missions. The zoo was filled with descendants of animals they had managed to save when the world ended (roll credits). Anyway, back to what what was actually happening, I had almost walked into Scerri but I was held back by another one of my teammates, Madison Dalton, she prefers Madi.

I saw Bianca salute the General and the rest of the team followed her actions. The General turned around from his small chatter with the generals from the other districts.

"At ease, Commander. Now I presume you all know that we are here to go over the last minute details of the mission as well as say goodbye to your families." He began and we all nodded "I thought so, but first I want to introduce two new members for your crew. We never know what may happen on Earth and the mission requires a bare minimum of six people." He waved to two people who were standing behind him "May I introduce Shamima Islam and Victoria Sieczkowska."

Shamima was short whereas Victoria was tall, Shamima looked to be quite giggly while Victoria maintained a neutral expression. Well, I had to stand on my toes to get a proper look at them, being the shortest person on the team sucks. Anyway, I'm not going to be the noob on the team anymore, so I'm happy for that.

"Okay, you can get properly introduced to each other on the flight down. Now, I'll go through the main details later, so I won't bore you before you even get there." We all nodded and the General continued "As always, we are putting your lives in the hands of Ivers here, the take-off will of course be remotely controlled from here. The main difference with your mission this time, since we are sending you down to Earth for about two months is that we have one large Mother Ship and the pod you will descend in is one of six, so each team gets a pod and heads to the continent they are assigned to."

A small buzzing came from the earpiece in his ear and he turned to respond. Once he told the people on the other side what they wanted to hear and turned back to us. "You can go off and talk to your families now."

We saluted him and all went our separate way to our families. I walked as fast as I could to my parents and enveloped them in a bone-crushing hug. Hey, I might be short but I am strong. After the initial shock they hugged back. We stood there for a couple of minutes before I heard an annoying male voice, which belonged to my brother.

"Where's my hug?"

'Well squirt, maybe if you said please you might get one." I replied back, a smirk making its way onto my face

"May I please have a hug?" He asked, though with much disdain

Next thing he knew, I had him in a hug, which was even more bone crushing than for my parents because 1. They are my parents and 2. He had a smaller body which I just crush.

"So Irene, when you finish killing your brother." I immediately let go of him and turn to my father, who was 'discreetly' hiding something behind his back "We heard that we could give you a gift to take with you on your mission, so your mother and I put our heads together and picked an item that would suit two purposes. It's a real shame they don't supply these anymore but," He moved his hands and revealed an old pair of goggles "I used these back in my Explorer days, they helped protect my eyes from dust and other small objects that might come flying and screw around with my eyes. Since then, I have kept them in good condition and this is getting long and preachy so take them." He handed the goggles to me in a very non-ceremonially way.

I placed the goggles on my head, tightening the straps a bit because my head is way smaller than my father's. I looked up at them when I finished and was immediately pulled into a hug by my mother who was on the verge of tears. I hugged her back and stiffened slightly when she whispered three words.

"Please don't die."

* * *

 **AN: So I'm not dead, that's a good thing. I literally only just got reminded by my friend** **CreatorFae** **that it has been 20 days since I updated, and it made me freak out. Let me know what you think and you can also find this story on Wattpad at story/66374387-when-the-world-ended-spirit-hetalia or by the profile VygYvette. See you guys in the next chapter~!**


End file.
